The invention relates to a sealing cable penetration for shielded cables, having a threaded stub which is to be inserted into a housing wall bore, a locking nut which is to be tightened onto a thread of the threaded stub which is on the outside of the housing wall, and an annular clamping disk which can be axially displaced in the interior of the threaded stub and is forced, by a pinch seal which is to be pressed on by the locking nut, against a radially inwardly projecting annular shoulder on the threaded stub.
RF-proof, that is to say EMC-capable, cable penetrations, to be sealed by screwing, for shielded cables are known in which after removal of an outer cable sheath a shielding braid is exposed which surrounds the cable and is to be connected electrically to the housing of the cable penetration and/or to the inner wall of the housing and to a frame or the like. It is possible to achieve a desired contact of the shield which conducts well and is RF-proof by using an annular clamping disk which is seated over the shield and is pressed, for example via an annular pinch seal made from rubber material, by screwing it onto a threaded stub penetrating the housing wall by tightening a locking nut. In this type of RF-proof fixing, fraying of the shielding braid occurs virtually regularly. This is because in the case of frequently following mounting steps, for example in the case of further plug mounting, the cable with the exposed shielding braid must be moved to and from at least once for operational reasons inside the cable threaded union. It can easily happen in this process that wire end pieces of the shielding braid break off and can cause electrical interference inside the device housing.